Misunderstandings (Donnie x Raph) One shot
by Sampsonknight
Summary: Donnie really likes Raph but thinks Raph likes another brother. Warning T-cest (please don't read if you don't like this stuff) Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.


_**Misunderstandings (Donnie x Raph) One shot**_

 **Warning T-Cest**

 **Rated T**

200+ Watchers Prompt for lloveboyslove on DA

* * *

Finding myself gazing over the dark computer screen, my heart, that has been heavier ever since I came aware of the truth, throb with no notion of seizing its fruitless actions.

There in my third eye, vivid and clear like some summer morning, my memories plagued me, haunting me to this depressing state of mind.

Within this vision, pure and alluring, I could see that flawless body with such stunning curves.

A body bless with muscles of perfection, not even a god could compare to him.

Even that soft dark green skin, which makes my mouth water, tasting a hint of mint and chocolate, could be matched by no other.

Then there is the part of him that makes my knees weak underneath me, taking my breath away every time… that large shell, which would glisten in the pale moonlight during a routine patrol.

It's so thick and hard, making me want to explore every inch of it, if he would ever let me…

Unable to hold in my sighs of my misery, I could only fall prey to them, slumping my body down into my worn out computer chair that I owned for years.

Slowly my eyes sweep across the quite empty lab room, feeling the cold touch of loneliness as they did.

Placing my weary head against my hands to ponder over my current position, I could feel the dread filling within me.

Being labeled as the medic of this family, I knew what resided inside my current state of mind wasn't a healthy path for me, yet what was I to do?

Was my infatuation over him this severe?

That I am so drunk in this fantasy of wanting him, longing to have him, wanting nothing more than to see him claim me as his own?

Surely I'm not a love sick puppy right? Or are my actions and state of mine, no more than some school girl crush?

Closely evaluating my hands before me, which were in many ways frail, compared to my older blue clad brother, my heart sank more, to the obvious differences.

I am weak, unlike him…

How could I ever compare to Leo? I wasn't even classified in the same division when it came to mating, why would I ever think I would have a chance?

So then why do I thirst for that hothead, when it's clear he was more intrigued in our leader?

In a heap of frustration, all my emotions, fears and this overwhelming feeling flooded me, breaking my little walls of defense my mind and heart had left.

Laying my head on my desk, I stared into the nothingness, the abyss of my darken thoughts, consumed by my broken heart and jealousy.

Was there any way to recover? Was I going to keep breaking down until there was nothing left?

Then when I thought this couldn't get any worse, his voice came from the far side of the room, startling me, making me almost jumping out of my chair in fright.

"There you are Donnie… Jeez, why yeah so jumpy?" Raph stood there tilting his head at me, like he was trying to read between the lines.

In defense, I plaster a fake smile, learning from the pro himself Mikey, it wasn't hard to achieve and it did fool Raph.

"Oh Raph you scared me. I was evaluating my results on that soil sample, we found in that abandon ruins," I threw a light chuckle to sugar coat my lie.

"Really, well are you still going to help me?" Raph approached my desk, crossing his arms. Casting his gaze over the clutter of my wooden desk, as if he was trying to catch me in the act?

Clearing my throat to grab his attention, hoping it will stop him from evaluating my working space and noticing that it had no such report on it, I leaned forward in my chair once he focus his attention towards me again.

"Help with what?" I quickly asked, watching his wondering eyes, trying again to figure me out.

Sighing Raph rolled his eyes annoyingly, "Come on now Donnie, did you really forget? You promised me to give me a hand with my bike, she hasn't been purring the way she use to."

"Oh, right your bike… Actually Raph, I am a bit busy at the moment…"

Slamming his hand on my desk, Raph snarled, narrowing his eyes at me, "What the hell Donnie, you been pulling this shit off for the past couple days?! Always to fucken busy… Fine I will do it myself asshole."

Turning around quickly Raph stomped toward my lab's door in a cloud of rage.

Just before he made his exit, I did faintly catch him saying something under his breath, "I guess your promises are just hot air. Why I even bother, you never have time for anyone then yourself and your damn work, you selfish arse."

With a swift swing, my lab door came to a crash, vibrating the walls around it, echoing the sound that made me cringe instantly.

Sitting there staring at the heavy secure metal door, my heart sank more into my despair.

I really pissed him off this time around, not that I have never done such a feat before, yet this wasn't an accomplishment I achieve often and never to this level by accident.

Sighing, I held my sides, as the hot rush of guilt clawed at me, dragging me deeper into this depression I have been in.

The reality is, I didn't want to push him away, no that wasn't why I was really doing this…

The truth is, I couldn't bear being around him, when these feelings of mine have been unbearably overwhelming me in this manner. I fear of what I would do or say… Actually, I fear the most is the feeling of rejection yet again by hearing him talking about Leo as he does at times…

Gripping the edge of my desk, I wanted to flip it over, do something, anything to force these feelings into submission, even take over by another if that has to be.

With a deep breath, I inhaled through my mouth and then exhaled through my nostrils.

Each breath taken and released calmed my frantic nerves, bringing me back to a moment of clarity.

The idea daunted on me on the thought of facing that fiery brother once again so soon, yet I had to admit he was right.

I did promise him to work on his bike, to improve it and fix the kinks he can't figure out.

The one thing about Raph that is always the same is that he finds the most joy in his life is by riding that bike.

Raph loves that slander, well built machine for it is his passion, his baby.

I could relate, I am like that with a lot of my inventions, proud of them and very protective.

Letting go of the table, I have seen the unavoidable answer in front of me.

I had to help Raph, I just can't sit on my hands anymore, discarding him as someone that doesn't exist, just over my feelings for him.

If Leo was the one for Raph, I should be happy right?

I am a better turtle then to let my jealousy rule over me in such a dishonourable fashion.

* * *

The smell of oil lingered in the air, as the sounds of cursing and thrown tools echo in the garage where we keep all the vehicles.

There near his bike, Raph was bent over flashing his nice shape ass, while his tail twitched in his frustration.

The sight of it took me by storm, it wasn't everyday I got the privilege to witness this lecherous treat.

Keeping to myself, hiding my presence to enjoy this a little longer, I held my breath.

That tail of his was dreamy, even though the anger rolled off of him in waves, it didn't dampen the mood that was swelling inside.

I wonder how soft it was? How hard it was?

Lost in my fantasy once more, I didn't take notice he had moved or he somehow managed his way towards me, waving his hand in my face.

"Earth to Donnie. Damn are yeah ok?" Raph bit his lip contemplating.

Shaking myself back to reality, I must have turned red, for the next thing I knew Raph had his hand on my forehead, muttering under his breath.

"Well, you don't feel warm…"

Frantically in my shock and embarrassment, I backed away quickly before my cheeks turned any more red and Raph would finally figure out why my demeanor was unusual towards him.

With a quick cough to clear my throat, I wanted to make sure I was ready before answering him.

I wasn't going to let my voice start to squeak, for that alone would rise questions from him.

"I'm fine, sorry I was thinking about your bike and what I would need to do in order to fix it," I quickly flashed another fake smile, only to have Raph squint one eye at me letting out a 'huh' as he did.

"Ok… well I thought you were too busy?" Raph crossed his arms with that judging look on his face.

Chuckling lightly rubbing my hand on the back of my head, I slowly went pass him towards the patient in question, "Oh that, yes I am, but I figured I needed a break anyways. Besides, I did promise. And knowing you, for tonight being forecast to be nice, I figured you wanted her ready for an evening ride."

"Yeah, it's sure going to be. Was planning to go for a nice ride with her and someone else too," Raph smiled wildly as my throat dried up.

So he was planning to have a ride with Leo?

As the thought came to mind, part of me wanted to head for the elevator to go back to the lair and hide in my lab for the rest of my given life.

The mere idea of fixing Raph's bike in order for him to have some… some DATE with Leo was too much!

This was preposterous, why should I help? Yet again can I really start this again? This so called jealousy train? Am I really willing to hurt him or Leo?

It's not like I have any ill feelings towards Leo… not at all. I just wish I was better than him in the fields that matter to Raph that's all. An ideal choice of a mate for him.

Once again pushing my reluctant feelings, I took another breath.

"Oh, that would be nice, well then lets get your baby fix then," I smiled as big as possible, taking the tools I needed out of Raph's tool box that were only for his bike and nothing else.

"Yeah lets," Raph grinned, giving me a hand.

* * *

The problem with his bike was surprisingly not as complicated as I originally anticipated, it was a simple fix after all.

The job itself only had taken roughly a half hour, there was still plenty of night left for Raph to have his joy ride.

"That should do it," I wiped my oily hands with a rag before tossing it into a can for recycling.

"Hey thanks bro," Raph chirped happily, more than usual, but it was over his bike after all.

Turning the key, starting up the bike, it purred like it should.

"Nice, nice," Raph revved up the motor, testing it once more.

"Well, I should be going," I announce heading for the elevator, only to scream in shock feeling a strong arm wrapped around my waist pulling me toward its owner.

"RAPH!" I stuttered, hearing a chuckle from my older brother.

"What's wrong Donnie, I said I was planning to go for a ride with someone. Didn't I?"

Turning my head towards him, feeling like this was the worst joke one could play on me, I was lost in words, well more like my anger.

Forcing him to let me go, I stumbled forward losing my footing as I fell to the floor with a crash.

Instantly Raph was there next to me, asking me if I was okay.

Glaring at him I pushed him away in frustration, narrowing my eyes, "What the hell Raph?! Why the hell are you taunting me! How dare you!"

Confused Raph blinked at me, "What are you talking about?"

Growling, I threw my hands into the air, slamming them back down to the cement floor under me, "What am I talking about? What am I talking about?! Damn it Raph, the past couple of weeks you been flaunting around with Leo and now you tease me with wanting to spend time with me. Don't you understand how I feel?"

Biting his lip Raph looked away. I couldn't stand this anymore, I didn't want to stand there taking this from him. This hurt too much, even though it was now in the open, it still burned into me like a hot blade twisting into my gut.

Lifting myself up, I attempted to run away. Instead, I found myself lip locked to Raph's as he pulled me in, holding me tightly against his warm sexy body.

My mind swam, swallowing me up in a wave of ecstasy and bliss.

My hands shook violently.

My body seemed to be falling apart just by tasting those delicious lips, inhaling that musky aroma that came off of him.

My mouth watered, my hunger grew, wanting more, only to be disappointed when he pulled away, smiling at me.

"Donnie… Damn it, I wasn't fooling around with Leo, jeez, that's disturbing that you even thought that." Raph rolled his eyes.

"But… you… and him…" I stuttered, searching through his eyes desperately to see if his words were true.

"Shit Donnie, I… I was just been talking to him… To figure out what you would like…" Raph let go sitting down on his bike and playing with his thumbs.

He was embarrassed, so this whole time he was trying to figure out something to do with me?

"Wait… so you're telling me that you have been going to Leo for advice? About me, why?" I asked a bit confused tilting my head.

"Well… the last time we had a moment to spend time alone, you were bored… So I thought maybe Leo would have an idea, all considering he knows how to make Mikey happy."

Rolling my eyes, I sighed, "Mikey is the poster boy for happy. Shell, the grumpy cat would smile for him…"

Giving out a hearty laugh, Raph nodded, "Yeah, I guess your right what was I thinking… Donnie… I like you… I mean not like a brother, no more, I mean I…."

"So a ride in the city? That does sound pleasant. I always wanted to have a ride on your bike with you." I cut in, to save him the embarrassment any longer since I knew this was killing him.

I swear I started to see smoke coming out of his ears…

"Really?!" Raph squeaked accidentally, then tried to cover it up, which I can say he did quite an awful job at it.

"Of course, that's if you're still in the moooodd…." I started not able to end my sentence feeling Raph picking me up placing me down gently on his bike, then passing me his spare helmet.

"Then lets get going," Raph placed his helmet on before joining me on his bike.

Wrapping my arms around his waist, I could feel his breathing was heavy, he was excited. I couldn't blame him I felt the same, which was for sure.

As the garage doors open, my heart fluttered, I was actually going to go for a ride with Raph and he does like me after all.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
